Existing enveloped fluorescent lamps in the current market are commonly made up of a lamp envelope, lamp tube, lamp carrier disk, ballast on circuit board, rear housing and lamp base. With this type of fluorescent lamp, the lamp tube is fixed on the proximate end of the lamp carrier disk; the ballast circuit board is set on the distal end of the lamp carrier disk; the ballast connects to the lamp tube and lamp base; the lamp carrier disk and circuit board are fixed and encapsulated in the space connecting the lamp envelope and rear housing, such that the lamp envelope contains the lamp tube and the rear housing contains the ballast; and the lamp base is fixed firmly on the tail portion of the rear housing. As a result, only a lamp envelope made of transparent or translucent materials can let light emitted by the lamp tube to penetrate through the lamp envelope on the proximate end of lamp body. The rear housing is made of non-translucent plastic materials in order to shield the inner ballast and to give a beautiful appearance of the lamp. Hence, with the darkness zone formed by covering with a plastic rear housing at the distal end of enveloped fluorescent lamp, the aesthetic appearance is lost, while light output for illumination also suffers. Additionally, the enveloped fluorescent lamps in the current market always come in bulky dimension and it is difficult to use in the application areas where a small dimension is required.